User talk:Josh Swashbuckler
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' User:Josh Swashbuckler page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 16:24, July 27, 2011 Fair Winds Hey Josh :D yo josh its me roger goldegle :D sup noob? :D Josh Swashbuckler 21:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Josh :D Hey Josh it's Capt Shruikan. :D Btw, Roger spelled his last name wrong. LOL FAIL. Capt Shruikan 18:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL ur right dude i never noticed that and whats up? Josh Swashbuckler 21:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) lol Its me Tobias Chaincasle! James 2000 16:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Wassup welcome! visit me page xD Not posting Please do not post your pictures into my page. -Pirate Guy what u talking bout? i dont post any pictures anywhere but my own page. -Josh Swashbuckler O_O our pics got switched O_O wow look at my last pic at bottom of screen tell me if its yours FM blunder sailing. Fullmoon blunder in sailing. I bet kevin was ready to terminate you. Cg on it. 02:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ya i bet he was especially cus its my third Fullmoon Blunder :D Actually, I have every right and have a reason, I have proof. Also, he's not banned from the wiki, I just gave him a warning. --''Dent Talk'' 00:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) he said he was banned and still he has a right to see the proof that he was asking for acct info. Josh Swashbuckler 00:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) -- correction -- he sais he was banned and cant do anything on wiki I don't know. But I can tell you honestly that I did not ban him, nor did any other admin. Also, I showed him proof. there is a link to proof in a message I left on his talk page. --''Dent Talk'' 00:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ya he said that after i already posted and could u check and see why he cant do anything? Josh Swashbuckler 01:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I did check. There is nothing I can do. I'm assuming he's either lying, or something is wrong with his account. --''Dent Talk'' 01:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) He isnt lying i can tell u that Josh Swashbuckler 01:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) What proof do you have that he isn't lying? And even if he was telling the truth, there's nothing I can do. --''Dent Talk'' 01:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) i actually trust him unlike some people... Josh Swashbuckler 01:32, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to permanently block King's account then, until he changes his password (you tell me when he does that) or makes a new account. Okay? --''Dent Talk'' 04:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) he cant log into his account so i think the hacker changed the password on his acct I'm going to permanently block King's account then, until he changes his password (you tell me when he does that) or makes a new account. Okay? --''Dent Talk'' 04:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) can u change pass if u cant log in? get on the wiki chat